


Toon Troupe

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Betty Boop (Short Films), Cuphead (Video Game), Disney Cartoons (Classic), Felix the Cat (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: After the Devil’s defeat. King Dice and the rest of the Devil’s Casino workers keep an eye on Cuphead and his brother, Mugman. Speaking of Cuphead and Mugman, ever since being hailed heroes, the brothers decide to go on vacation to Toontown where the most popular toon in town Mickey Mouse lives. However, their vacation becomes another adventure when the cups meet Bendy along with the other toons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atomi-cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=atomi-cat).



> Since I first saw their art. I was a fan of atomi-cat's Toon Troupe comics! Which were comics where toons from Mickey to Bendy and Cuphead go in random adventures together! Since that comic I've been wanting to do stuff with the toons together, and came up with two projects. This one and one that I hope to work on asap!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!

It has been about a year since the Devil’s defeat, and everyone in Inkwell Isle was back to his or her peaceful lives. Talking to one another, helping out, yes Inkwell Isle was back to its peaceful state. 

The heroes of the town, Cuphead and his brother Mugman were now living their normal lives again. No debtors, no Devil, and no Devil’s Casino. Now they can relax in Inkwell Isle watching the clouds roll by and the flowers blowing in the breeze. 

“Hey Cuphead! Hey Mugman!” Hilda waved as she was flying by.

Cuphead and Mugman looked up with a smile waving back. “Hey Hilda!” Mugman yelled. The cup bros sighed continuing their relaxing day. “Hey Cuphead?”

“Yeah Mugs?” Cuphead asked.

“Do you think about are journey? Like saving our friends from the Devil’s deal and battling the devil?” Mugman recalled. 

Cuphead nodded. He loved the journey with his brother! Yes, all of this started because of Cuphead making a deal with the devil, but the journey itself was pretty exciting to say the least. “I do a lot, and.” Cuphead paused feeling down, “I feel like it was all my fault we got caught up all this.”

Mugman frowned putting his hand on Cuphead’s arm. “Cup. It’s not your fault. I mean think about it! If we didn’t go to the Devil’s casino, our friends would still be in trouble!” 

Cuphead nodded slowly, “True.” He replied. The two brothers continued to relax on this beautiful day. The breeze blowing, the birds chirping, just the continuous sounds on the brother’s relaxing day. Cuphead looked at his brother having an idea in mind. “Want to go to Inkwell Isle 3 for a walk?” He asked.

Mugman smiled. “Okay!” He beamed. The two got up and walked over to Isle three of Inkwell Isle. Once they got there they walked into a candy store to buy some candy. After getting their candy they sat down on a bench to relax. “All right! So what do you want to do now?” Mugman asked. 

Cuphead paused before putting another piece of candy in his mouth. “I don’t know Mugs.” The cup looked around to see what they could do today. They could help clean Captain Brineybeard’s boat, though the last time they did wasn’t a great experience. They could see Sally Stageplay and her family if she wasn’t on vacation right now.

Then it hit the cup, a vacation! He, Mugs and Elder Kettle could take a vacation! “I got an idea! Why don’t we go on vacation!” Cuphead suggested.   
Mugman smiled. “That’s a great idea Cuphead!” Mugman’s smiled turned into a frown. “If we know where to go and had the money.” He replied back. 

Mugman was right. They didn’t have enough money for a big fancy vacation. Cuphead sighed when he realized that they couldn’t do one. During their thoughts the cup bros heard something, or in their case someone zooming by. Cuphead looked up to see it was Hilda passing by. 

He waved to the woman who lived on his isle, “Hey Hilda!” Cuphead waved.

Hilda looked down and smiled. She landed down smoothly in front of the cup bros. “Hello boys. What’s up?” She asked.

“We should be asking you that?” Cuphead asked. His eyes narrowed over a stack of papers. “What are you delivering?” 

Hilda looked under her arm and smiled grabbing a piece of paper. “Oh a new hotel is being built far away from Inkwell isle. Someone sent me some filers to pass around here on the isles!” She explained.

A light bulb, or in this case Cuphead’s straw turning into a light bulb ping in his head. He found the answer to Cuphead and Mugman’s vacation! “Can we see?” Cuphead asked. Hilda smiled and handed Cuphead a flier. 

The place was for the hotel, and from what Cuphead saw was a silhouette of a familiar figure. Cuphead looked up at Hilda and his brother and also smiled back. “Thanks Hilda! You helped us out!” 

Hilda blushed a bit. “Anytime. You helped me, so why not return the favor.” She replied. Hilda held the papers before she flew off. “Well I’m off!” She yelled before flying off to do her deliveries. Cuphead and Mugman waved to Hilda, and ran off to their home to tell Elder Kettle the news.

When they got home the cup bros told Elder Kettle about the hotel they heard from Hilda and they want to take a vacation and spend their time there. However, Elder Kettle looked at the boys shaking his head.

“Sorry boys.” Elder Kettle apologized. 

Cuphead and Mugman’s mouths dropped. “Why not? I won’t do anything bad!” Cuphead yelled. 

Elder Kettle sighed. “I know that, but it’s been a year since the incident. I thought spending time with your friends here would be fun.” He explained. 

“Please Elder Kettle!” Cuphead begged. “I’ll keep a good eye on Mugs. I promise!”

“And I’ll keep Cuphead from doing something stupid.” Mugman added. Cuphead glared at his brother before the later gave a sheepish smile. Elder Kettle went quiet giving a sigh. He sat down to think about this. It was sudden after all. He thought long and hard about this. Would the boys be fine on their own? Would they not do something stupid like they did at the Devil’s Casino a year ago?

Elder Kettle looked at the cups before giving them a smile. “You sure you two will be fine on your own?” He asked. Cuphead and Mugman nodded. “And make sure both of you keep an eye out for each other?”

“Don’t worry Elder Kettle! I’m not going to let my sight off of Mugs!” Cuphead exclaimed. 

“Alright. I’m giving you two permission.” Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other in glee before jumping for joy and dancing around. Quickly the cups went upstairs to their room to pack up their stuff for the trip. As they packed Elder Kettle relaxed in his recliner and smiled seeing the boys happy. However, in the back of his mind he was worried and hoped the cups keep their promise of looking out for one another.

After packing their stuff the cups said goodbye to Elder Kettle and went off to Inkwell Isle 3. Cuphead told Cala Maria about their trip and she was able to give them a boat to use. They were thank full and put their stuff in the boat and hoped on. 

“Hey guys.” Cuphead and Mugman turned around to see Hilda, Beppi, Djimmi and Baroness ready to see them off on their trip. 

“Hilda? Beppi? What are you guys doing here?” Mugman asked. 

“We’re here to see you off for your trip!” Beppi exclaimed. “What else? A birthday?” He joked. Baroness groaned putting her hand over her face.

“Anyways.” Hilda trailed off, rolling her eyes. “We’re here to say bye and be safe.” 

Cuphead and Mugman smiled. After all the battles they had with their friends to collect their soul contracts, everyone in Inkwell still cared for the cup bros. “Aww Hilda. We’re going to miss you too!” Mugman hugged the blimp lady. Hilda chuckled and hugged Mugman back.

“Make sure you two don’t get into any trouble!” Baroness reminded. 

Cuphead rolled his eyes. How many times he’ll be hearing that today? “I’ve been told. Don’t worry I’ll not get into any trouble.” He promised.   
“You sure?” Everyone replied eyes narrowed down on the cup.

“Yes!” Cuphead groaned he’s going to be asked the same question this entire trip! Mugman and everyone laughed, and soon Cuphead started to laugh as well. The cups saw the sun was about to set. “We better get going Mugs.”

Mugman nodded in reply. He got into the boat and it started to move leaving Inkwell Isle. The cups turned around and saw their friends waving goodbye to them. Mugman smiled and waved back. 

Cuphead and Mugman are now on another adventure. Somewhere past Inkwell, will be new people to meet, a new adventure to discover, maybe a greater evil. To the Cup bros, they’re just happy to continue a new adventure!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story went well for its first Chapter that I decided to keep going with this story. So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Toontown, a town where toon logic exist and no rules apply. Well illegal rules still apply, but everyone should know that. Every known toon we all know in love lived in Toontown. 

“Where’s Oswald!” A familiar voice yelled. 

Yes, including the main mouse himself, Mickey Mouse. The star mouse was pacing back and forth waiting on Oswald, the lucky rabbit. He was coming over to visit Mickey at his new hotel, but hasn’t arrived. He was supposed to arrive at noon, and it’s been half an hour with no word where he is. 

Mickey’s girlfriend, Minnie Mouse put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “Relax Mickey. I’m sure he’s on the way.” Minnie comforted. Mickey sighed. 

“I hope so. This is his first time where he visits me!” Mickey pointed out. He sighed; the star mouse was worried Oswald got lost or decided not to show up without telling him. Minnie gave a smile and a kiss on the cheek to calm him down. Mickey chuckled, slightly blushing over Minnie’s affections. “Thanks Minnie.” 

Minnie giggled. “Anytime Mickey.” Minnie walked off to do more decorations as Mickey waited for Oswald to show.

Cuphead and Mugman finally came to Toontown, “Land ahead!” Mugman yelled. Once the boat stopped, Cuphead jumped out cheering, “Land ho!” Mugman grabbed his and Cuphead’s stuff. The two cups shared a laugh as they held on to their stuff and went to look for the hotel they were staying at.

“So you know where it is, Cups?” Mugman asked. Cuphead went into hammer space to pull out the flier and read it.

“Its not to far, just only 2 block away.” Cuphead read.

Mugman beamed. “That’s great! We should be there soon!” The younger cup smirked as he pushed his luggage and ran ahead of Cuphead. “Race ya!” He yelled giving a laugh. 

Cuphead smirked and rushed after his brother. “Hey!” He yelled back. The two brothers were laughing and racing each other, passing by or almost running over other civilians in town. The cups were so busy racing that they didn’t notice Mickey was walking towards them.

Mugman looked ahead and gasped. “Look out!” He yelled. Mickey turned as a loud crash echoed through town. The cup bros and Mickey groaned rubbing their heads in pain. “I’m so. So sorry sir!” Mugman apologized.   
Mickey chuckled standing up. “Its alright. I was in a rush too.” He apologized. Mickey gave another glance at the boys and smiled. “Hey are you two Cuphead and Mugman?” He asked. 

Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other, how did someone recognize them? Was it someone in the isles? “Uh yeah. I’m Cuphead, and this is Mugman.” Cuphead introduced himself and his brother.

“How do you know us?” Mugman asked. 

Mickey smiled and took out a newspaper article and showed it to the cups. “Read this.” He said. Cuphead and Mugman took the newspaper clipping and read it.

BROTHERS SAVE ISLES FROM CASINO! HAILED AS HEROES!

“Two young boys saved Inkwell Isle from an evil Devil that’s been taking over the Isle for many years now!” Cuphead read. Cuphead and Mugman were surprised that the Devil has taken over the isles for many years. They looked back at the paper and continued to read. “It says the Devil and his workers have mysteriously disappeared and no one knows where they went.”

As Cuphead read the article they saw photos of once the lively hellish casino abandoned with no traces of anyone. The cup bros sighed knowing the Devil, King Dice and the employees have left the isles for good. 

“Well thank goodness he’s gone!” Mugman cheered. Cuphead nodded as he put the news article back. 

“So what brings you two too town?” Mickey asked. Mugman and Cuphead explained they were on vacation and want to relax and unwind. Mickey laughed. “Well you join in luck I opened a hotel and you guys can stay there during your vacation.” 

“You’re the owner?!” Cuphead asked.

Mickey nodded. “Correct! I can show you where it is?” 

Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other and smiled they’ll finally get some help. “Thank you!” Cuphead cheered. 

Mickey chuckled. “No problem.” He said. Mickey started to walk showing the boys where the hotel was, but stopped remembering he needed to do something first. “Would you two mind coming with me somewhere?” Mickey asked. 

At the train station a train just stopped and toons and people were getting off the train, including a rabbit, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Trying to get his luggage out of the compartment. The rabbit turned to the passing passengers calling out to them. “Hey! Excuse me! Some help here!” He yelled. However, everyone ignored the poor bunny and continued walking off the train. Oswald sighed and struggled to get his stuff out. Finally he got his bag out and walked out of the train, dragging his heavy bag. The rabbit tried to catch his breath as he dragged the bag with him.

“Need help?” Mickey asked.

Oswald smiled looking up to see Mickey, and quickly running up to him and giving the mouse a high five. “Hey Mickey!” Oswald cheered. “Sorry if I’m late, my train was delayed due to bad weather back in Wasteland, but I’m here!” He explained. 

Mickey smiled and gave the rabbit a hug. “Oswald, these here are Cuphead and Mugman, new friends who are visiting over from Inkwell Isle.” Mickey introduced. The cup bros waved back “Their visiting the new hotel too.” 

Oswald smiled and shook both cups hands. “Please to meet ya! I’m Oswald!” He introduced. 

“I’m Cuphead! And this is my brother Mugman.” Cuphead introduced. Mugman smiled giving a wave. After the brief introduction the four toons left the station and headed towards Mickey’s hotel.

Mouse Hotel was Mickey’s new hotel that he opened up for visiting toons coming to Toontown. “Here we are.” Mickey announced. The cupbros and Oswald’s eyes widen at the sight. The hotel was painted a brick red and had 25 floors.

Minnie was on the phone talking to some friends, she smiled seeing Mickey come in with Oswald, Cuphead and Mugman. “I’ll call you later.” Minnie excused before hanging up. She ran to Mickey and gave him a hug. “See told you Oswald will be here soon.”

Mickey chuckled. “Well I had to pick him up from the train station, on top of that made new friends who will be staying with us.” He explained. Minnie looked over Mickey’s shoulder too see Cuphead and Mugman. ‘Mickey is that?”

Mickey nodded. “Minnie meet Cuphead and Mugman. Cuphead and Mugman meet Minnie.” Cuphead and Mugman waved to Mickey’s girlfriend, and the later waved back. Minnie went to the desk and gave the three toons their room keys to spend the night in.

Cuphead and Mugman were on the 12th floor and Oswald was on the 5th floor. The toons took the elevator going up to their rooms. “Here’s my floor! I’ll see you guys later!” Oswald waved.

“Okay bye!” Mugman waved. The elevator closed again and went up a few more floors till it got to their floor. “Alright now to find our rooms.” Mugman said. They walked through the halls looking for Room 1227. Once they found their room the Cup bros went inside their room.

Cuphead and Mugman were in awe of their room, it was clean and simple. It felt like home. Cuphead went on the bed and collapsed. “Ahh…Relaxing.” He sighed. Mugman chuckled and lied down on the bed as well.


End file.
